1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a brace assembly specifically structured to stabilize the lumbosacral portion of the spine by defining a suspension mechanism through the disposition of spaced apart lateral support assemblies surrounding the sides of the torso in the area of the lower back and disposed between and in engaging relation with the lower portion of the ribs, at the upper end thereof, and the iliac crest and greater trochanter at the lower end thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical advances in the area of body worn braces has advanced to the point where a very large number of brace structures exist and are commercially available which are specifically designed to alleviate pain by restricting movement and providing support to various portions of the body. A common malady to which prior art brace structures have been applied is the reduction of pain and stress in the lower back or lumbar spine area. The majority of the prior art brace assemblies attempt to stabilize certain portions of the spinal column by restricting movement which in turn restricts motions that cause pain in the facet joints as they rotate or subluxate laterally.
However, certain problems associated with prior art brace structures include extensive restriction of movement in any direction of the braced or surrounded portion of the torso in an attempt to maintain the spine, or other affected portion of the body, in a stabilized position. For example, patients wearing a number of prior art standard braces have difficulty in performing normal every day activities such as sitting, driving an automobile, or bending forward. Such prior art braces of the type referred to frequently are overly complex, heavy and uncomfortable especially when the patient is forced to wear such brace structures for prolonged periods.
Accordingly, there is a need in the area of brace assemblies for a structure which efficiently alleviates lower back pain through the stabilization of the lumbosacral portion of the spine through the restriction of lateral bending of the torso and the attendant restriction of lateral flexion-extension and rotation of the affected area of the spine.